Treta
by Marpesa Fane-Li
Summary: Escrito para el Drarrython 10 años en el Promping Extem con el tema 3 "En la guerra y en el amor vale todo", contestando el reto que lanzo tllt del Team Canon


**Treta  
>By Marpesa Fane-Li<strong>

**N/A: **Escrito para el Drarrython 10 años en el Promping Extem con el tema 3 "_En la guerra y en el amor vale todo_", contestando el reto que lanzo **tllt** del Team Canon "_En el amor y en la guerra todo se vale! hasta usar la tierna carita de tu hijo para engatusarlo_"

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

* * *

><p>No era algo usual, pero de alguna manera era importante para su padre. Lo veía con una cara de cuando quieres ir a hacer popo pero no puedes, y ahí estas soportando hasta que algo viene y se quita. Si más o menos era esa la cara que tenia justo ahora.<p>

Tenia seis años por lo tanto saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo esta por demás muy complicado para su pequeño intelecto, y él sabia como hacer para que su papá ya no tuviera esa cara. Tenia que ir y decirle unas cuantas cosas a aquel señor de cabello muy bonito, si esa era la descripción perfecta para él.

* * *

><p>Se desapareció de su papá por unos minutos al fin y al cabo estaba muy ocupado como para prestarle la atención adecuada, anteriormente su padre le había comentado, bueno no a él precisamente, pero como estaba ahí cerca oyó de pura casualidad, como era así "Quisiera poder tirarme a ese Potter, pero por mas que intento que me haga caso no puedo, y siempre dice lo mismo, mi hijo me espera" o algo similar, no recordaba pero esa era la idea básica, su papá quería tirarse a ese Potter y el al ser un Malfoy iba a conseguir que su padre lo hiciera.<p>

Albus y Scorpius, semanas atrás se habían encontrado en uno de los pasillos que había en el ministerio, como siempre dando unas vueltas por ahí hasta que sus padres se acordaban de ellos y salían a buscarlos. Pero esta vez tenían algo que contarse, entre medias palabras y caras extrañas. Se dirigieron por primera vez con uno de los adultos, es decir, fueron por Potter, el padre de Albus, que se encontraba en la oficina, misma oficina de la cual el pequeño Al, siempre se escabullía.

Abrieron la puerta y se dirigieron al gran escritorio.

-Señor Potter – hablo el pequeño Malfoy

El susodicho levanto la vista sorprendido, era una cosa extraña ya que nunca en su vida el hijo de Malfoy le había hablado, hasta ese momento, sabia que su hijo se junta con él cuando salía a hurtadillas de su oficina, suponiendo que no lo había visto, pero afortunadamente cuando la primera vez que lo hizo le había dado un susto de muerte que mejor decidió ponerle un hechizo de rastreo en todo momento.

-¿Scorpius te has perdido? – eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, viendo que estaba ahí

-Emm no… creo. Es que mi papá me dijo no te muevas, pero vi a Al… y lo seguí... y después cuando quise volver ya no supe como… y mi papá… no quiero que se enfade con migo… no quiero… no quiero – y entre cada "no quiero" iba haciendo su voz mas aguda, y le salían gruesos lagrimones, los cuales estaban empapando toda su carita sonrosada

-Scorp, cálmate, ven vamos a buscar a tu papá

Levanto por las axilas a Scorpius y lo cargo para que se sintiera protegido, mientras que a Albus lo agarro de la mano, para que no se le fuera por donde quisiera, estaba tratando de que ambos niños se sintieran seguros porque tener a dos niños llorando era como desatar el apocalipsis. Cuando Scorp estuvo arriba, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro del mayor se giro para ver a su amigo, él le sonrió y alzo los pulgares, una manera de decir, fase uno completada.

* * *

><p>Recorrieron tres pisos, pero en ninguno estaba Draco Malfoy, afortunadamente ya a la mitad del cuarto, Harry pudo divisar una cabellera inconfundible, se veía que estaba caminando a prisa. Así que él apresuro el paso para poder darle alcance.<p>

-¡Malfoy! – le grito Potter

Se giro para poder encontrarse con su enemigo del colegio, quien más puede decir su apellido de esa manera tan peculiar, bueno él tampoco se quedaba atrás, cuando decía el apellido de él estaba arrastrando las palabras. Pudo observar que en su pecho estaba su hijo, llego a él en tres pasos grandes y le arrebato a su hijo, lo puso en el suelo, la cara la tenia mojada signo inequívoco de que había llorado.

-Bueno sé que tengo que decirte, gracias Potter, me estaba preocupando donde estaba este niño afortunadamente lo encontraste tú

-¿Papá por que no invitas al señor Potter a comer como recompensa por haberme traído a tus brazos?– le dijo el niño agarrando el borde del pantalón y sacudiéndolo

-No es necesario Malfoy…

-Mi hijo tiene razón Potter, vamos a un restaurante aquí cerca

-Tengo cosas que hacer, no puedo…

-Vamos papá, así paso mas tiempo con Scorp y me puedes cuidar tu mismo, ándale di que si – le dijo su hijo

-Di que si, ¿Si? – dijeron ambos niños al unísono con su carita de ladeada y sus ojos un poco llorosos, vamos quien puede resistir a esa cara.

* * *

><p>Cuando estaba en la Mansión, no pudo estar más que orgulloso de su retoño. Había seguido las instrucciones que sutilmente había dicho la vez pasada para que se hiciera cargo del problema, aunque lo que lo mas curioso fue el hijo de Potter se uniera a esa jugada, pero había servido bien. Ahora solo quedaba jugar su otra carta para que Potter siguiera viéndolo, esta vez en una cita de verdad, por que vamos no pudo hacer nada estando ahí los niños presentes, pero de algo se empezaba.<p>

**TBC?**


End file.
